1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display substrate and a display device including the same. More specifically, it relates to a first display substrate that is to be spaced apart from a second display substrate by a distance that is uniform across a display area of the display (e.g., a Liquid Crystal Display or LCD).
2. Description of Related Technology
In the currently evolving information-oriented society, electronic display devices play important roles and various types of electronic display devices are widely used in various industrial fields. Further, there is a desire for various electronic devices to have a solid state structure, low voltage operation and low power consumption, as well as lightness in weight and compactness of structure (e.g., reduced thickness and weight) while at the same time having consistently good, high resolution display quality even at extreme ends of an image displaying area. The consistency of display quality at extreme ends of the image displaying area may be dependent in devices such as LCD's on consistency of cell gap distance as between first and second display substrates. However, it may be more difficult to maintain a same consistent cell gap distance at extreme ends of the image displaying area that corresponds to cell gap distance at the center of the display area.
It is to be understood that this background of the related technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.